


Think I Got You Pinned

by didipickles



Series: the sloppy mouth anthology [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Smut, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick’s sloppy mouth returns. David loves it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: the sloppy mouth anthology [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447966
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	Think I Got You Pinned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



"I swear to god if you don't come over here right now…" Patrick said, trying and failing to sound menacing.

David laughed from where he was leaning naked against the wall across the room. He watched his adorable fired-up button of a husband, currently on his stomach on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard. "What? What exactly are you planning to do?" He watched and waited. Patrick merely wriggled and let out a few grunts. "Exactly," David said, satisfied. 

Patrick kept struggling against the satin on his wrists, and David grinned as Patrick's stretched hole clenched against the air. The lube was dripping down and making the crease under Patrick's ass cheeks glisten, and _god_ David wanted to wreck him. But not yet. Not until Patrick earned it.

"If you want me, you know what you have to say," David murmured. "No threats, baby. You know what to do."

"Fuck you," Patrick spat back, muffled a bit by the pillow. 

"Mmk, well, that's not the correct answer," David said coolly. He crossed to the side of the bed, making sure he was in Patrick's sight line as he took his own cock in hand. "Watch me," he whispered, a hint of danger in his voice.

Once Patrick's eyes were fixed on him, David let a string of saliva drop from his mouth to his dick, spreading it slowly and deliberately. Patrick whined and closed his eyes, and David tsked. "Patrick. Open your eyes. Now."

When Patrick didn't immediately comply, David reached down and pushed two fingers into Patrick's mouth. "Open. Your goddamn. Eyes." Patrick bit at David's fingers and then opened his eyes, narrowing them at David. "You're being a brat, you know," David said. He pulled his fingers out and dragged them up Patrick's cheek, trailing wetness behind.

"David," Patrick said, voice all false sweetness and feigned sincerity. "You know what I want. Please just give it to me."

"Uh-uh." David pushed his hand into Patrick's hair and tugged just a little. "That's not how this works, and you know it." He took his hand back and resumed the slow steady strokes on his cock, adding a bit of showmanship for Patrick's benefit and/or torture. 

With a gratifying groan Patrick pulled against the ties again, this time as he tried to move close enough to lick at David's cock. After failing to do so, he turned his eyes upward again. The look on his face was one David had seen a thousand times — the knife's edge between stubborn determination and giving in. 

"What is it, Patrick? You can tell me," David cooed. "I know you can do it." 

The gentle encouragement was enough. Patrick's dam of resistance broke into a rushing flood of begging. " _Fuck_ David, please, I need your cock, please give it to me, I've been so fucking patient and I need it, I'm gonna fucking die if you don't fuck me, please please please, I promise I'll be good, just give it to me, give me your cock, I need it so bad, fuck…"

As soon as Patrick started, David climbed onto the bed and pushed Patrick's thighs apart, slotting between them as he ran his hands up Patrick's tensed back. "That's right, Patrick. You beg so pretty, so gorgeous." The lube was on the bed where David had left it after opening Patrick up, and he dripped some onto his cock and between Patrick's cheeks. With one hand on the small of Patrick's back pushing him into the mattress, David dragged the tip of his cock over Patrick's hole and then paused. "Ask me again."

Patrick tried to buck his hips back, but David's hand kept him still. "Please, David, I need it, fuck me like you need it, like _I_ need it, because I fucking do, oh my god fuck me David, please please," Patrick cried, twisting his head around and looking straight at David as he continued. "Give me your cock, please give it to me, I need to be fucked by you or I am gonna fucking die here tied to this bed."

David laughed a little as he pushed in, but the laugh died as he felt Patrick clench immediately. "Hey, shh, no, let me in baby, open up for me." He could feel Patrick take a deep breath and release before unclenching. In one smooth thrust David pushed the rest of the way in. He and Patrick exhaled together as they both adjusted, and David lowered himself so his chest was against Patrick's back. "You feel incredible," he whispered right at Patrick's ear, letting his tongue slip out to lick at it. "So perfectly open for me."

"Chsssrrr," Patrick whined into the pillow.

"Hmm?" David asked, this time letting his teeth catch on the shell of Patrick's ear.

"Chest hair. Fucking…god I can feel it against me, fuck you're so good, David oh my god, please move, please fuck me, please." Patrick's voice was taking on the high breathy tone he got when he was overwhelmed, so David worked one arm under Patrick's chest to hold him.

"I've got you, Patrick, I'm right here." David waited another moment, until Patrick almost started shaking with need, and then pulled his hips back an inch before dropping down again. It was barely a movement, but it still sent pleasure riding up David's spine to the base of his skull. "Fucking perfect, just stay right there and let me fuck you."

David kept the movements small and slow at first, listening to the harsh ragged breaths Patrick let out beneath him grow louder. Minutes crept by while David maintained his tiny thrusts, and when he pushed himself up onto his arms again he could see the sweat dripping from his temples onto the lines of Patrick's back, mixing with Patrick's own sweat. The base carnality of it all made David's hips speed up of their own accord. 

"Oh _fuck_ yeah, fuck yeah," Patrick chanted in agreement. He used his knees on the mattress for leverage and started fucking back onto David. "David, fuck yeah, c’mon, gimme it, fucking fuck me, harder, please!"

"So — fucking — needy," David grunted, but obliged. He started pulling out farther and snapping his hips to drive back in. The slick sound filled the room along with Patrick's moans and David's concentrated heavy breaths. "Take it, god Patrick, just like that, fuck, fuck the bed, just like that."

Patrick whimpered and nodded, keeping up the movement of his own hips to fuck back onto David and then down against the bed. "Thank you thank you thank you, oh my god, David please, push me down and make me take it, god god fuck fuck," he said in a strangled voice.

"Yeah?" David asked, immediately moving to hold Patrick by the hips and fucking into him hard and fast. "That what you wanted, huh?"

"Yes! Fuck yes! Just — just like that — please David, fuck me hard — shit shit shit keep going — fuck!" 

Patrick began writhing beneath David, trying to grind into the towel pinned under him, but David tightened his grip to keep Patrick from moving. "You're gonna come on my cock _right fucking now._ Go." 

"Fuck yeah I am, right now, gonna come — gonna come — gonna — gonna — _fuck!_ " Patrick's body went perfectly still for the span of a breath and then everything tightened. 

David kept fucking steadily into him and dropped down to whisper in Patrick's ear again. "Good, that's good, you did so well, I'm gonna come all over you now, is that what you want?"

Patrick was still shaking and panting, but he nodded before pressing his cheek into the pillow. "Please, all over my ass and back, please, wanna be covered in you." His voice was quiet and hoarse, and David was certain he'd never been more in love.

"Of course, because you've been so good for me," he murmured. He pressed a kiss to Patrick's temple before pushing himself up and gently pulling out. Patrick's hole gaped after him for a moment before constricting, and _fuck_ that was hot. David took his cock in hand again and started jerking himself off, unable to decide where to focus his gaze. Patrick's hole kept fluttering, and his back was broad and glistening with sweat, and his hands hung limply where they were tied, and a flush was visible up the back of Patrick's neck to the bit of his face that was visible. Somehow, the whole managed to be even greater than the individual parts, and it was as David's eyes caught the glinting light off Patrick's wedding ring that he finally came. He stroked himself through it, whispering praise as he coated the small of Patrick's back, the curve of his ass, the backs of his thighs. 

When he finally finished, David managed to move off to the side before collapsing forward, his head landing next to Patrick's. Patrick smiled. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Patrick."

**Author's Note:**

> sam, i'm sorry i couldn't find a way to reference a raccoon in this. happy birthday bb.
> 
> title from the song "birthday sex" by jeremih
> 
> follow me on twitter @didipickles2


End file.
